A Visit from Holly Short
by Equalsnothing
Summary: Holly comes to Fowl Manor and, eventually, Orion is spoken of. Complete, with an additional one shot in chapter 2. About as creative as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, dear reader.

I decided to rewrite chapter 1 to have more of a flow, to be longer and also to take PikaChicas' review into account. By the way, thanks a lot for that. That review was extremely helpful and encouraging, I wish every review was like that. :D

Raskov

Glad you enjoyed it! :)

Blade Edge224

Thanks for your input.

guest

Ok, well, mind telling me why?

Tawny

Great! :D Yeah, I fixed that.

As Holly Short entered the titanium pod, she was extremely thankful for the LEP suits. Elves hated the cold, And right now the outside temperature was below

freezing point. Even the lava chute had cooled down a bit.

20 minutes later...

Holly opened the pod's doors and she was welcomed outside with a blanket of frigid air. Dry and cold, she longed for the air conditioned rooms in Haven.

As she flew off into the night sky, she gazed at the stars.

_The moon is like a light bulb in chocolate pudding._ Holly thought.

The dark, quiet sky opened her mind up for thinking.

It had been a few weeks since she and Artemis had talked. Ever since the whole incident with Artemis' clone, she wanted to wrap her mind around the concept.

_You miss him. _ her inner voice spoke to her.

_Why? _Holly left that question unanswered as she approached Fowl manner.

Artemis knew Holly would arrive soon, but he didn't know exactly when.

For some reason he couldn't identify, he found his thoughts glued to Holly.

Despite the greatness of his recent discovery of a species thought to be extinct, he couldn't focus.

Standing up, he walked to the security room, checking for any signs of life within a five mile radius, not including the Manor.

Artemis choked on his coffee when he was lightly tapped on the shoulder by Holly.

Coughing his warm beverage all over the computer screens, he looked behind him to greet her. He put a scowl on his face, even though he wasn't really mad. In fact, he was slightly pleased to see Holly here earlier than expected.

"Hello, Holly. How did you get in?"

Holly just chuckled.

"Good to see you to, mudboy."

After wiping the screens off, he said,

"Let's adjourn to the living room, shall we?"

Once in the living room, they began to fill the conversation with talk of whatever Holly had recently experienced. They discussed a wide range of topics from elf

wrestling to her newest job in he LEP, when...

"So, feel any of the effects of Orion being merged with your normal personality?" Holly said with a grin.

Artemis had a tough decision to make. One thing that was uncomfortable was the topic at hand, yet it provided opportunities.

_To flirt or not to flirt._

If they furthered the discussion, he may get Holly to slip and say something she may not otherwise.

Unfortunately, the same could be said about himself.

He knew he thought of Holly as more than a friend, but what did she think?

All of this was going through his head, when he was interrupted.

"Artemis, are you okay? You're kinda zoned out."

_Think fast, Artemis_

"Oh, yes. Perfectly fine."

"Arty, speak your mind."

"Holly. I'm fine. So how has Foaly been?"

"He's been well. By the way, it's rude to change to subject." Holly said with a smile. She really wasn't sure about this matter herself, she really just wanted to see what Artemis thought about it.

Artemis was still debating.

Artemis continued to debate.

He debated some more, when, yet again, Holly pulled him back to reality.

"Come on. I just want to hear what you're thinking."

Artemis decided he'd try flirting a bit. His self justification was that he was being "friendly".

"Okay. Nice uniform. It clings to your form rather nicely." Artemis said with complete sincerity.

Holly's jaw dropped, and She couldn't help show a small smile. Her forehead and face felt a little hot, also.

"Thanks, Arty. New suit Foaly designed. Allows for more movement."

Artemis imagined some movement in that suit. He was a hormonal teenager after all.

Holly saw him scanning her up and down, and wasn't sure if she should be worried, disappointed or flattered. She decided on a little of each.

She to took advantage of this opportunity to take a look at Artemis' features, when she drifted lower, and lower...and...

_bad fairy_! She told herself.

Artemis, of course, noticed this and began to make a devilish grin.

"Artemis, why can't you stay on topic?" She asked slightly flustered.

He moved closer to Holly and said, "You're..._attractive_? Yes, attractive... when flustered."

Holly's ears started tingling from the warm sensation of Artemis' breath, along with his last statement.

Also, though she fought not to, turned a rather embarrassing shade of crimson.

"I...I..don't know what, actually, how to take that statement." Holly stammered, voice a bit higher.

"Holly, I'm going to be honest with you here. All the years we've worked together have lead me to the conclusion that I would like to pursue a, uh, romantic relationship with you."

Artemis just threw it out there. Everything or nothing.

This wasn't completely surprising to her, because they were indeed "bonded by trauma".

"Arty, this could never work. You are aware of the convincing and maybe even bribes it takes to just get up to Fowl Manor. Not to mention the size difference. How would it be possible?"

"Have some faith in me. I return from the dead, and you doubt my ability to make this work? I love you Holly. All of this will work out, assuming you feel the same about me."

"I...I do, Artemis. Deep down, I do. But I have kept those feelings down because I never expected you to feel the same."

"Holly." Artemis said sitting even closer.

Artemis, full of courage, ran his hand down her ear.

"Arty...OH GODS!"

Artemis continued to do so, massaging the length of Holly's ear, all the while softly whispering confessions of love. As he did so, Holly's moans began to escape,

right when...

"Hello, Artem-... I think I'll close this door now." Butler said, door ajar.

As Domovoi shut the door, a large grin spread across his face.

_Finally. _he thought.

"D'arvit. You could have started something."

Her face was now somewhere near the color of Root.

Artemis just smiled.

His elf kissing days were definitely not over.

So. Any better? Did you enjoy it? Thought the characters were still OOC/to emotional?

Reviews are, as always, **valued greatly**.

PS. The word processor I'm using keeps screwing up the formatting. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always.

The following oneshot is by no means related to the previous one I uploaded.

This is definitely not my best work, but hopefully someone will enjoy this.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

To that one person that fav'd: Thanks. That means alot to me.

Artemis had come down with a disease.

It had stopped him from sleeping.

From thinking like himself.

From feeling like a professional.

Every time he saw her his stomach flipped.

Every time he imagined her he fantasied.

Every time he talked to her he was nervous.

What was this disease that so plagued him?

Was he really just hiding the diagnosis from himself?

Artemis took a look at himself. She was coming to visit this evening, and what was he wearing because of this?

_Jeans._

"Why?" He asked himself.

"_Why do I do such things?"_

Artemis had also started feeling protective of her, along with a few other things he wouldn't enjoy talking about.

It wasn't until a few hours later, she showed him why:

_Love._


End file.
